Grom
|unlock = 46 |slot = 2 |wtype = 7 |type = 2 |price = 921,000 |mag = 10 |max_ammo = 40 |rpm = 0.4 |damage = 160 |accuracy = 72 |stability = 4 |concealment = 16 |threat = 12 |reload_min = 2.3 |reload_max = 3.3 |ammo_b_min = 2 |ammo_b_max = 3 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_max = 2.8 |hipfire_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_m_max = 2.8 |recoil_v_min = 0.6 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 |int_name = svd_snp (NPC) siltstone (player) |achievement = }} The Grom is a sniper rifle in PAYDAY 2 added with the release of the Gage Russian Weapon Pack. Overview The Grom is a semi-automatic sniper rifle, similar to the Lebensauger .308 and Contractor .308. In comparison, the Grom has a 10 round magazine equal to the Lebensauger, the highest potential concealment of all sniper rifles, and is tied with the Contractor .308 for the fastest reloads. Its accuracy lies in the middle while its stability is equal to the Contractor .308. Overall, the Grom lies inbetween the Lebensauger's superior accuracy and Contractor's sustained fire, but without accuracy-increasing mods and skills, it is better suited for medium-to-close range combat, complete with a dedicated Iron Sight option. Summary Pros *Decent base damage *Tied with Lebensauger .308 and Contractor .308 for highest rate of fire in class *High ammo pickup *High base Concealment **Highest potential Concealment of all sniper rifles, at *High magazine capacity *Tied with the Contractor .308 for the fastest reloads of all magazine-fed sniper rifles *Large unique mod pool Cons *Mediocre base accuracy for a sniper rifle **Can be remedied using mods and skills, with little to no penalty *Strong recoil *Low total ammo *Slow weapon draw/holster Tips *The Grom can be used to quickly wipe out groups of common units, even certain special units like shields, provided headshots are scored. This can be a viable strategy sufficient enough to be a substitute for incendiary and explosive ammo if keeping civilians alive and ensuring team members are not harmed are a priority. *For those that find the Grom's damage too underwhelming for its role, consider replacing its scope with a low-magnification optic, or just remove it altogether, and use the rifle as they would a semi-automatic M308. They handle roughly the same way, though the Grom can pierce shields and plate armor and is vastly more compact to boot, making it an even better choice for stealth when modified. The only issue with this approach is ammo, but even that can be more than remedied just by being particularly diligent at picking up ammo drops. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Boost= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Skins Common= GROM-Toltec.png| |-|Epic= Grom-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *The is an that precedes the and is described by them as a cultural ancestor/predecessor. Achievements enemies using any weapons from the Gage Russian Weapon Pack. Unlocks the "Kokoshnik" mask, "Propaganda Palette" material and "Bear Fight" pattern.}} Trivia *The Grom is based on the , often abbreviated as SVD. Its in-game name of "grom" (Гром) means "thunder" in Russian. *The Grom is currently the fourth sniper rifle to have its factory iron sights available to use in addition to the scope after the Repeater 1874, Nagant and Platypus 70, the third to have them as an optional "attachment", and the only semi-automatic one to date. *Upon fully upgrading Chains' room in the Safe House, a Grom rifle lookalike can be seen on a desk. At a second glance, the "Grom" appears to be a distorted AK rifle with a shortened magazine and the Valkyria's Solid Stock. **The Grom was also used by the Snipers on Boiling Point before it was officially released as a usable weapon, similar to how the Jackal was previously enemy-exclusive before it became available to players. Gallery 20170324121344_1.jpg|Inventory preview of the GROM. GROM PD2.jpg|The Grom in first person. GROM no scope pd2.jpg|The Grom equipped with iron sights. GROM iron sights pd2.jpg|Iron sights. GROM Inspect pd2.jpg|Inspecting the Grom. GROM Safe house pd2.jpg|The Grom found in the safe house. Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Gage Russian Weapon Pack